


Big Cat

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: fuck you hugo's alive [3]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kipo purrs, Purring, and big cats can purr, because shes a cat, fu hugos alive, takes place after sstp but can be standalone i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Wolf is just trying to do the work Lio gave her.But what's that weird noise?
Relationships: Kipo Oak/Wolf
Series: fuck you hugo's alive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Big Cat

Wolf didn’t take her eyes off the book in her hands, Lio having insisted in beginning to teach her like she was his student (which she technically was now). It was a “middle school level” book as he insisted on gauging her proficiency. She would stop frequently at words she didn’t know and turn them over in her mind, mentally inspecting them until she could understand

Kipo was curled against her side, her fist gripping Wolf’s pelt while Wolf’s hand absentmindedly stroked her hair. She didn’t mind, even if whenever she shifted she moved Wolf as well. Wolf turned page after page of a story she didn’t care about until she heard a quiet humming-like noise. She looked around in confusion, her hand idling before resuming its pattern. She brushed it off as some Mega-Mute outside and resumed her reading.

She stopped again when it increased in volume enough so that she couldn’t keep ignoring it. She scanned their room for anything out-of-place, her hand resting on Kipo’s collarbone.

She froze when she felt the vibrating under her hand. She cautiously tapped Kipo’s forehead, stirring her from her sleep.

“What’s up?” She mumbled, unconsciously nudging Wolf’s hand. Wolf binked at her.

“You’re vibrating. I don’t know what it means.” Kipo looked at her in confusion before raising her hand to her neck and laughing.

“Oh my gosh, I purr! I can’t believe it, that’s so funny!” Kipo bounced up and pranced around, knocking on the wall. “Hugo, I purr!” She shouted through the wall.

“Congratulations! Now please quiet down, I am composing.” Wolf rolled her eyes at the statement and was prepared to shout something insulting him when Kipo grabbed her hand.

“Come on, let’s go tell the others! This is so cool!” Wolf smiled and got ready for the ride.


End file.
